Changes
by Florentine Centifolia
Summary: Homura taking a walk through the world that Madoka created.


As the sun, slowly set and coat the world in the shade of a dying orange, a girl walked through the cobblestone pathway of the park. A pair of beautiful black eyes and her queer innocent smile was in full display. Her long lacquered black hair waves with all grace, kept tamed by a pink ribbon. Her uniform shows that she is still in middle school.

Her name is Akemi Homura. A student of the nearby school.

As with every footsteps, none passes by her vision without being graced by her smile. It wasn't long until when her legs took her to the side of a river. In there, she saw a little boy, standing on all fours as he draw something on the sand. This caught Homura's attention and she leaned down besides the boy to further observe what he was so indulged in.

It was the drawing of a girl in an elegant dress. A childish sketch but undeniably full of meaning. The boy look up at Homura and instantly said a name that no one knows anymore. "Madoka, Madoka!"

Her alluring voice replied; "Yes, it looks just like her."

This was Madokas little brother- Kaname Tatsuya. A little bundle of joy who has no idea of the name that he just calls. Days have gone by without knowing it, Homura was surprised that it has already been a month since Madoka has left this plane. It pains her to see how Madoka sacrificed her whole existence for the safety of the world yet not a single one recognizes her martyrdom. Or perhaps this is just the way she wanted it to be. Twisted as it may sound, but she was too kind to accept a gratitude. Not even from her own parents.

After saying checking Madokas parents, she left soon and resumed her walk. Most of the time, she will work herself to bones till she drop just so she can take her mind off the past. It is rare for her to give herself a time to enjoy.

True that a month is a long time when used wisely, it is still insufficient to see everything that has changed. Her first stop was at the nearby restaurant. Among all the time loops that she has gone to, it has remained the same as their favorite spot for relaxation. She chose a seat near the window and waited for the waiter to ask her order. Her smile faded into shock when she saw that the waiter coming for her was….

"T-Tomoe-san?" There was no mistaking, it was Tomoe Mami herself. And not only that, she was also wearing a gorgeous maid uniform. Her golden hair that was styled in a twirling pigtail was topped with a fluffy white headdress. Her body structure was perfect for her clothes, a mature and caring essence surrounds her aura, perfect for her role as their senior and leader in combat.

"Ara, Akemi-san" she was surprised as well to see her. Knowing what to expect, she provided the answer before the question. Grinning wide as she placed the menu on the table, she said: "I took a part time job in here, surprised aren't you?"

"You're the last person I know who will need a job" Homura replied warmly.

"Im just in for the uniform" Mami let out an embarrassed giggle, at the same time, swaying her apron skirt. "What can I say? Im a girl afterall. But don't think that im putting aside my job of being a magical girl!"

"I know" Homura replied "it looks good on you."

She seemed so full of Euphoria when she received Homuras compliment and she decided to share it "Hey if you want I could-"

"Forget it"

"Aww come on Homura im sure you will look good wearing one." Mami pleaded, being a senior she got used to playing with her juniors but it does not apply to Homura

"Never happening"

"But…" Mami was about to insist once more when she was called.

"Mami, the manager will get angry if you just slack off with costumers" Homura turned her gaze to the person who intruded their talk. And she raised an eyebrow upon seeing Kyoko in the same maid uniform. Her tomboyish attitude may have contradicted the caring and submissive nature of her outfit but this sight alone is enough to show that she is still a girl.

When Kyoko saw the person whom Mami was talking to, all her color was drained out of her face. And her shamed honor devastated her solid fortitude that she used to display so much. "A-A-A-A-A-A-Ak-emi," she stuttered

"Homura is fine."

"W-what are you doing here Homura!" Kyoko let out loudly. Theres not much costumer but she should really watch her voice and manners.

"Im here to eat of course, would you like to take my order now?"

Realizing their place, Mami came back to her senses "Oh yeah, I forgot, what would it be, Dear Costumer?"

"Cappucino and Dannish cookies if you may." Homura answered. Then Mami-san left the scene, leaving Kyoko still frozen in her place. An evil smile amassed itself inside Homura. "So, Kyoko I thought that the manager will get angry if you slack off?"

It was least to Homura's expectations when she sat infront of her, took her hands, clasped it tight then started begging. "Please Homura, please please PLEEAASEEEE. Please don't tell this to anyone. Especially Sayaka, I would be a laughing stock if she found out that I am wearing this embarrassing clothes."

"We all have our secrets, yours will not be much of a bother."

"Really?" Kyoko's face lightened in salvation

"Sure, but answer me. What for do you need a job? Not once had you complained about money problems" Homura eyed her from head to toe "Could it be that your only in for the uniform as well?"

"Like hell I would!" Kyoko bursted "Im only selling off what little self respect I have because of Yuma"

"That girl?" Homura was taken aback by the answer. Yuma is a girl who suffered child abuse. Kyoko rescued her from a witch but failed to do the same thing to her parents. She was considered a burden for her until when she contracted Kyuubey to be useful to her- turning her into the healer class. A perfect partner for Kyoko's reckless strategy. "Don't tell me that she wanted to see you in a maid uniform."

"Hell no!" she bursted once more. "I just thought that my lifestyle as a thief will not be a good sight for someone whos not even 10."

"It is not in you to show value for morality."

Kyoko slumped her back to the chair. Then she sighed heavily. "They say that having someone to protect motivates one to change their ways, im surprised myself to see it happening to me."

Homura smiled at those truthful words. No one can understand it better than her. "Or better yet, it unmasks people to reveal their true self"

"Wiser words can only be spoken by someone who has been through worse" Kyoko commented "Could it be that you also had been through the same situation?"

"Yes, I have" Homura replied in a strange way. Her smile never faded but Kyoko observed her closely. Most of the time, she will speak in a deadpan tone, this was the first time she heard so much longing and sadness within her. "And not only once."

"Nice talking to you but I better get back to work" Kyoko stood up and almost dismissed herself when Homura called her attention.

"Hold it"

"What now?"

"Go hide somewhere, quickly!"

"huh?"

"Too late, look at the door"

At that very moment, as the door squeaked open and Kyoko saw who are coming, she now know that she has reached the grand end point. Yes, it was Sayaka herself, and to add insult to injury, beside her was Oriko, the white magical girl and her apprentice- Kirika.

Her heart hammered itself through her ribs, frozen in place and feeling all her weight on her feet, her face which once lost its life now lost its very soul. Combining it all in a single frenzy of a twisted logic, it turned into a hilarious psychological warfare. Something that Homura never thought possible. Then when the laughter started to bale a roaring madness, it shook the very walls of the store that frames after frames of displayed food was swaying in a magnitude of 8.

"Kyo- Kyo- Kyoko!" Sayaka guffawed like an old hag

"I cant believe it!" Kirika chuckled like theres no tomorrow. While Oriko on the other hand, simply placed her fingers to her lips to cover her graceful smile. Still pale white and unable to think clearly, Kyoko screamed: "QUIT LAUGHING! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING"

But no one paid her no avail, they only laughed even harder. Driven by the moment, Homura can no longer keep herself locked. For the first time in so many years…she started to laugh again.

(Scene Break)

Such a long day it has been. Remembering their faces added blessings to her smile that she boldly displayed as she resumed her walk. The night was has already laid its starry blanket throughout the sky. Her lonely steps traversed through a steel bridge that overlooks the landscape of the city. The memories still cut deep as it manifested once more. It was on this very place where she first met Madoka. Every steps of her feet brought her back to the past.

Then when she least expect it, a tiny drop of a tear slide through her cheeks and falling through unhealed wounds.

Wounds dealt on the day her eyes glimmered its life. The feelings of the blood that spilled on the day she used to pray for happiness. Leaving a scar to commemorate the days she used to be a human. As memories turn into burdens and experience into delusions, she no longer know who she is.

Suddenly coming back to her senses, she immediately wiped off the tears and mustered all that remains of her false courage. Pretending her strength, fooling only herself. On the end of the bridge is an abandoned skyscraper. Using magic, it took her only a single leap to get to the rooftop. At the peak of that monolith of concrete and steel, the wind blew rough and strong. Her hair and skirt violently swayed with it.

This was the place that offers the best view of the cityscape. Everything here seemed so small, the sea of skyscrapers and streetlights glimmered so brilliant small they are like stars that lost their flight. There is no salvation in here, only angels who sings for home. Homura fixed her eyes to the scene, captivated by its beauty. Every corner of the nook has a tale to tell. A story of a girl who shows no problem in turning her emotion to words, sacrificing herself for the safety of the world who showed no concern for her.

It was a grand tale where there are no villains, only victims. No heroes, only fools.

"You are watching everything, aren't you Madoka?" her voice drifted to the wind. As the evesong sung the pain of the past, Homura fell on her knees and started to cry.

So many times she has lost the one she love. Wielding only the courage of a fool, she has repeated everything so many times, seeing only the same results. Harboring regret and lured by the illusion of a dream, not once has she thought of giving up. She has surrendered everything that she could, even her own soul. But even that was insufficient.

On the day she has seen the reality that her goals is unachievable, it was Madoka who set light to the fire of her eyes, it was she who fixed everything that was wrong at the cost of the ultimate sacrifice. Everyone is now happy and enjoying their life but this is not the ending that she wanted. All of her efforts was wasted.

Turning weakness into strength, and despair to determination, all her battle wounds confirmed her belief and she unveiled her magical form. With a single tick, she rotated her palate and prepared to travel through time again.

"Should I restart everything?" she asked herself. But in the end, she realized she couldn't. This was the world Madoka has always wanted. She cant possibly take that away. She does not know if she can forgive Madoka but she do know that she can never hate her

Falling back to her knees, she covered her eyes with her palm and let all her emotions flow. "But I wanted to see you…Madoka"

For all those time, her eyes was fixated to a single goal. It was now beyond her reach. Without a direction to go, her life was now meaningless. Accompanied with the lullaby of the moons silver tears, she cries alone tonight.

●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬๑ஜ۩۞۩ஜ๑▬▬▬▬▬▬●

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Do not be fooled! This is not the ending. I will NEVER allow this story to end like this. I am working on a second chapter which will feature Oriko as the main character. Wait for it.**

**If you do not know who is Oriko, Kirika and Yuma, then you gotta read the manga "Puella Magi Oriko Magica". It has a bad art but the story obviously took some time to make. I really recommend it.**


End file.
